Overview
FunLand 2.5 (Later known as FunLand 3.0) is a small RPG server that simulates real life with it's main setting being in a city. Please note that although the World Name is FunLand 3.0, it's offical name is still "FunLand" It is open mostly in LAN via a community network and thus anyone on the network could join. The FunLand Flag was not created until the near completion of most buildings in the original wall. *Disclaimer: All items referring to the law could have been changed by other users with malicious intent, for all court cases, always refer to the LawBook rather than this wiki; use as reference only. Note: For a list of all of this wiki's pages, click here. History Original FunLand (1.0) The original FunLand was made on the PC version of Minecraft (v 1.5.2) in 2013. Made in creative, it was planned to be an RPG city server however it never launched due to the lack of opportunity; it was only played at home (LAN) and players had to be on the same network to join. This meant it was more as a personal world than an MMO. The entire city was small and roughly the same size as the boundaries of FunLand 3.0 (as of 2018) but not nearly as dense. A total of 4 houses and various unaesthetic miscellaneous buildings made out primarily out of brick. The inspiration for Towns in FunLand was not a new idea and originally came in 2015 ~ 2016, the first branch off the main city (shown) was another city named "Megacity" started June ~ July 2016, it's development halted on December 2016. During that time, it had already surpassed the original city in decoration and it's functionality. This idea would later be passed on to Funland 2.0 but executed in FunLand 3.0. FunLand 2.0 FunLand 2.0 was a short-lived world in which the main focus was to get as many people possible to contribute, play and join. This was created as to revive the old dream of FunLand to be an MMO RPG. Players would spawn in a laboratory and would complete a series of tests to get out. Once the tests were passed, a job was chosen via a chest, the starter cash was paid and the player would be free to leave. No screenshots ever existed for this world. This world abruptly ended when two hackers gave themselves tnt and blew the entire world up (and on this very day, the FunLand that we know and love was born). Luckily, the was not much to destroy as all that there was was the laboratory, a road and a empty building. Perhaps it's for the better as the job system and citizenship system was significantly improved in the next installment of FunLand was made. Modern-Day FunLand The current FunLand was made in July 2016 and is currently not finished to this day. Funland 2.5 Funland 2.5 was given the version number 2.5 as FunLand 2 was so new and gone so quick. This number stuck around for about a year and a half before the more smooth name of FunLand 3.0 was given. Along with the creation of this world, came with the concept of a far-away spawn (note that in MCPE 0.14.0 there was no commands and thus no /setworldspawn or /gamemode making it harder to track players and hackers). With the creation, His Majesty flew approximately 2000 blocks from spawn along with two other trusted players. Note that in this version, should a world be open in creative, everyone gets creative making getting players through and from FunLand a big hassle. Because of this, the initial spawn was riddled with tnt blast holes and lava and was only fixed much later during the Spawn Renovation. The original border was made with Minebot, it was 3 blocks thick, two blocks Stone Brick and one block Bedrock. For a size comparison, the original wall size is from the modern-day prison 'to the (Now defunct) 'lawhut. '''During the first few days, most, if not all buildings were made with Minebot and the interiors were hand-decorated. The buildings built within the first 3 days were (in order of being built): The wall, lawhut, TAOWHU building (government building), The Mall, Grandis, Homeless people place, train station (now replaced with RadioShack). During all this time, frequent backups were being made and luckily for that, when a fatal crash came, only two buildings were lost (the Park-Or Park left to Grandis and the Builder's Station Oak Park) This crash came due to the misuse of Plug PE giving a sword a negative durability value causing the world to crash upon loading. The FunLand LawBook was subsequently made a few days later. Laws (now '''Acts) 1 - 4 were made as the original copy. As seen in this picture, the Guards initiative was funded very quickly as to kill of all mobs and to fend of intruders (there was no spawn kill at the time and so players could have stumbled upon FunLand which they often did) Also shown was that His Majesty was required to be in survival (risking being killed) as there was no other way to be in creative (except for hacks which was used for a very short while) This is how the One Hit Sword and One Hit Bow came around (item is still in world in a hidden location); to instantly put a misbehaving player out of commission, instantly. The mall shops are what players see today with a few exceptions that have been removed and replaced. After the initial building frenzy, a spawn trap was finally made as separate gamemodes became available. This spawn trap took a long time to create as it was hard to determine the correct worldspawn location. It consisted of a 5x5x4 block of bedrock with an open roof (as should a roof be made, players would spawn above the spawn trap. However, players quickly escaped this spawn with the help of mods and help from other players. And thus a empty bottom leading to the void was made making players repeatedly die. This was later replaced with a solid floor and a higher roof, during this time, a player with the appropriate permissions still had to manually travel from FunLand to spawn in order to let them into FunLand. Funland 2.0 saw through the left-side expansion of the wall to the size we know today (this was the last time a 3-block wall was built as during this time 0.15.0 Minebot was decommissioned and commands were non-existent meaning all buildings were to be built by hand.) A huge effort by His Majesty and P3_4ngel made the left-side expansion possible. Note that although buildings have been built after the expansion, the divider wall (original sized wall) was still not removed until 0.16.0 when commands finally became available. The bank, metro hub, storage hangar and the court were one of the first buildings to be built in the left - hand side expansion. The right-side wall was not completed until much later. Laws and Rules of FunLand 2.5 A monarch was the original ruling system. A democracy was briefly considered (suggested) but received very negative feedback with a 5:1 vote for monarch. Since then, the LawBook has expanded greatly, from around 3, 000 original words to over 8, 500 words now. Still however, are a lot of areas to cover. Operations and Protocols Spawn Contrary to the old FunLand's spawn, the Current Spawn consists of a Daily life in FunLand Daily life in FunLand is somewhat similar to real life, you go to work (if you have a job), eat, get paid, buy stuff or save up. However, unlike real life, players rarely sleep due to complications with other players on the server. Houses, should the player have one, is like an area to spend some downtime and a place to decorate and personalize. FunLand has multiple entertainment buildings such as the Par.Kour Skyscraper, Casino and the Mall Mega and Delta Daily life for most players would also consist of using the Train Station in order to travel between Towns. Planned Development -Supreme court